<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>人不如初 by Maniani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438410">人不如初</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani'>Maniani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>黑手党背景（不过不重要）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>带斑；微斑带</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>人不如初</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宇智波带土朝地上抬了抬下巴，立刻有等在一边的下属走上前去，把枪管塞进地上绝望的男人嘴里——砰。</p>
<p>血和脑浆迸射在满是灰尘的仓库地板上，在瘫软的尸体背后留下一片漂亮的喷射状痕迹。</p>
<p>空气里弥漫起蛋白质烧焦的味道，男人的尸体奇怪地向后仰倒，扭曲成一个奇怪而狰狞的姿势。</p>
<p>两颗眼球在高压下义无反顾地脱离了眼眶，一只目标明确地射向旁边地上曾经属于他的一把牙齿，另一只带着主人眼眶里仅剩的一点怨怼和不甘滚向旁边的疤面负责人；带土抬了抬脚，嫌恶地放过了这块血肉模糊的沾了尘土的人体组织。</p>
<p>果然把他几分钟前“做得干净点”的嘱咐当成了耳旁风。</p>
<p>带土感到太阳穴一阵闷痛，疲劳和烦躁扭成一股扎进神经。</p>
<p>警察的包围网日渐收紧，整个港口城市光影迷离夜里日渐浮起压抑而焦躁的气氛。在这个时候，帮派里的老家伙们考虑的还是怎么抢到头把交椅，打压带土这个新人的气焰，团扇黑手党看来是真的走到头了。</p>
<p>动手的干部转头冲他咧嘴笑，露出一排层次不齐的黄牙。带土冷冷地看着这个中年男人，他是几位老家伙最好用的一条狗，欺软怕硬，此前因为任务失败而在夜店泄愤，臭嘴咬下了一个年轻姑娘的乳头。</p>
<p>带土面无表情地转身离开。</p>
<p>货物已经追回，叛徒也顺利处决，他要去赴重要的约会，不想和疯子一起浪费时间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>仓库里，被留下的手下们面面相觑，动手的男人冲着门口的方向啐了一口浓浊的老痰。</p>
<p>“宇智波斑养的杂种。”他恨恨地骂了一句，叼起一根香烟。整个帮派里除了几位手眼通天的老头子，没人敢给他甩脸色看；何况带土不过是斑捡的一条狗，看他动手时那种溢于言表的厌恶让他更加反胃——看过几本书上过两天学就把自己当高等人看了吗？</p>
<p>真是笑话，宇智波斑是怎么从一个护士爬上首领的床，又怎么拉到支持爬到现在首领的位置，连港口区的流浪小孩都心知肚明。</p>
<p>干部推了一把凑上来想给他点烟的小弟，拨通了一发电话；</p>
<p>“宇智波带土养不熟，请您放弃他吧。把他推出去给条子平事儿还有点价值，真的，我不会看错人的——”</p>
<p>角落里一个其貌不扬的年轻人往下压了压风衣的衣领，不动声色地盖住了闪烁的红点。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>带土把左耳的蓝牙耳机摘下来丢到空荡荡的副驾驶座上，掏了掏耳朵。</p>
<p>信号波动太大，兹拉兹拉的电流声搅得他头疼。但不了解敌人是致命的，带土咬着牙没有摘下右侧的耳机，在车子滑进停车位前听完了整段对话。</p>
<p>他拉起手刹，在后视镜里看了一眼自己。眼神虽然有些疲惫，但至少神情还不是那个人讨厌的颓靡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>带土推门进店，把外套丢给服务生，又扭开了衬衫的一颗扣子。他今晚最重要的事情是来这里，赴这场可能是他人生中最重要的约会。</p>
<p>室内气温比室外高出许多，所有家具在暖黄的灯光下泛着亮晶晶的色泽。Por una Cabeza的大提琴声袅袅，淌在空气里仿佛一条浓稠的焦糖色河流。</p>
<p>他没费什么劲儿就在吧台的角落看到了今天要找的对象——那人穿了一条暗红色长裙，一头柔软蓬松的长发被一支树枝状的银发夹卷起一半，另外一般温顺地伏在光裸的脊背。</p>
<p>对方显然等了许久，穷极无聊地摇晃着酒杯里淡金色的酒液，高跟鞋松松地挂在涂了酒红指甲油的脚趾上，一晃一晃，裙摆开衩处溜出的两条不安分的白皙小腿有着瘦削而疲惫的线条。</p>
<p>四面八方探究的目光打在她身上，但那人仿佛感觉不到这种氛围一般只是盯着初雪杯上凝结出的细小水滴。</p>
<p>有个男人猛站起来，差点撞到走路的带土——他皱了皱眉头给这个不懂礼貌的家伙让路，看着他向女人的方向走了几步就被客气的酒保拦下——呵，又是个不知天高地厚的新客人。</p>
<p>斑被这阵动静惊动，转过头投来探寻的眼光。带土撞进她视线里，加快脚步走过去，用宽阔的后背挡住了一众惊讶或嫉妒的灼热视线；“我迟到了，抱歉。”</p>
<p>“没关系。”斑笑了笑，咳嗽了一声，一把低沉的悦耳嗓子。就算在这个距离，不开口时也难看出他不是什么女人，而是个美得惊人的男人。</p>
<p>“还喝酒？”带土皱了皱眉头，斑无辜地看着他，挑衅一样端起酒杯里的酒一饮而尽，孩子气地等他低头。带土无奈地封上那双柔软唇瓣，接收对方哺过来的每一滴酒液。</p>
<p>凑得近了，带土闻到了对方身上辛辣的烟熏与玫瑰香气，来势汹汹。但在那头保养得极好的黑发深处，有消毒水的味道顽固地盘旋在那里，让这个漂亮的人又凭空生出几分脆弱。</p>
<p>带土深吸一口气，打横抱起斑径直从旁边的不起眼的小门上了二楼。他们在这里聚过很多次，斑很喜欢从窗户里看出去的海景，远远地，依稀能看到码头的吊车起落。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>斑被放倒在床上的时候笑了满眼，眼下的卧蚕跟着眯起来，细细的皱纹悄悄提醒有幸见到他的人这个美人已经不再年轻了。带土垂着眼顺势要抱他，斑柔韧的长腿点住他的肩头，止住了倾身的势头。</p>
<p>丝绸如同红酒般淌过白皙的肌肤，顺着抬腿的动作，长裙滑落到了腰部，露出下陷的柔软小腹。带土握住捣乱的小腿挤进斑腿间，把脸埋在斑肚子上，深吸了一口人体暖呼呼的温热体香。他听到斑因为痒而咯咯笑出声。</p>
<p>两根细细的白色蕾丝带陷入在雪白柔软的臀肉里，带土手指用了些力，那里的肌肤就如同融化的奶油一般在他手心化开——美好得不像一个中年男人的身体，但丰满的肌肤又确确实实紧紧附着在名为宇智波斑的男人身上。</p>
<p>只能说是天赋异禀。</p>
<p>也幸亏有这样的好身子，斑才能从一个照顾前任首领的护士一路爬到如今的位置，顺便还能拉扯大他这个垃圾堆里捡来的小孩——虽然两个人也都吃了不少苦就是了。</p>
<p>真不爽。带土在套好安全套的阴茎上随手抹了两把顺滑液，扶着斑绷紧的大腿缓缓插进那个早就被调教得柔软温顺的小穴。</p>
<p>不适感也是他们前戏的一部分。斑很快适应了青年人起伏的节奏，夹紧了夹在男人有力腰间的长腿，放浪地纵情尖叫起来。吊带袜沾了带土腰背上渗出的汗，湿淋淋地贴在皮肤上，斑圈紧了对方，爽得大腿根打颤。</p>
<p>这一次他的呻吟比以前每一次都更动情，以至于带土在情潮稍退的间隙开始怀疑其中是不是有斑故意的成分。他本来就是容易出水的体质，许久未做，下身仿佛有个小小的泉眼，淫水顺着人细微的喘息一股股往外冒，把两个人的腰腹都蹭得泛起一层水光。</p>
<p>刺激还远远不够，带土恨恨拉起勒在斑屁股上的两根带子又松手，看着两根细细的皮筋在皮肤上留下一道又一道红肿的印记。</p>
<p>带土射了第一次时，斑已经射了两次——他今天太兴奋了；几乎是拼命在吸着带土的几把，不应期还没过就躺在瀑布般散开的黑发里颤抖着指尖，抓着带土的短发不撒手，仿佛生怕对方离开他一样。</p>
<p>带土哭笑不得。他握紧了斑战栗的指尖引导对方放手，又十指相扣，等着他慢慢缓过来。斑疲惫地瞟了他一眼，合上眼把两人相连的手掌贴在脸上，长睫颤抖着，仿佛濒死的蝴蝶。带土默默看着斑的脸，他们许久未见了，斑似乎又瘦了些，掌心的骨骼细弱得仿佛可以捏碎。</p>
<p>疾病让他变得和以往不太一样了，尽管大部分时候他还维持着那股张扬凌厉的美。带土端详着对方，心里泛起疑问：从前他的眉毛有这么凌乱，眼皮有这么薄吗？嘴唇红得令他目眩，带土集中了两次精神才看清那里干裂起皮的样子。</p>
<p>一滴不识时务的汗汇集在带土下巴，啪地落在斑赤裸的胸口。斑仿佛被烫了一下似的睁开眼，疲倦瞬间换成熟稔的诱惑，带土张了张嘴刚想说什么，就被斑勾住了脖子深深吻住。</p>
<p>这是斑第一次在床上吻他，不是出于哺育食物或者酒精之类的目的，而是一个充满了柔情与爱意的真正的吻。带土无法不笨拙地摒住呼吸，把自己憋得满脸通红。 </p>
<p>为什么现在——他看向斑湿润的瞳孔，那里一片漆黑。</p>
<p>斑饶有兴趣地放开他，带土讪讪地别过头去：“医生说你不能激烈运动了……”他下意识避开了斑亮晶晶的眼睛暗下去的瞬间。</p>
<p>斑放松了肩头躺回床单，伪装出来的温和假面几乎崩裂。这里的床单是真丝的，滑滑溜溜，刚被捂热的一小块地方迅速凉下去，他觉得冷，声音也像结了冰。</p>
<p>“有什么关系？”</p>
<p>斑眯起眼睛看带土躲避的眼神，沉默着，直到对方艰难地爬上来，用他以往最喜欢的方式抚慰一双乳头。等带土带着试探的眼光缓缓下移，要给自己口的时候，斑曲起膝盖止住了他的动作。“暂时不用了。”</p>
<p>他舔舔下唇，恢复了一开始快活而玩味的神色：“一次玩个够吧。”他从床头柜里取出柔软的白色麻绳，从脚踝开始把自己一点点捆起来，膝盖打开朝着带土，尚泛着潮红的穴肉翕合着，他的眼瞳在下着阴冷秋雨的午后泛起一池春意的涟漪。“电击我。”</p>
<p>黑手党首领对年轻的部下下令，语气和求欢一样娇嗔。</p>
<p>带土沉默地应允。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们从中午玩到傍晚，把以前想玩但没空玩的花样都玩了个够。带土惊讶于斑居然和自己一样燃烧着充沛精力和欲望，胸口仿佛被倾倒了一炉融化的铁水，烫得他无法思考也无法呼吸，只有顺着爱人的指令一次次把自己和他送上情欲的巅峰。</p>
<p>玩到了最后斑几乎彻底脱水，下身需要不断挤入润滑才能维持嗡嗡震动的玩具不会擦伤脆弱的内壁。</p>
<p>带土扶起他监护人软软垂着的头颅，把吸管凑到他唇边喂水。他嘴里有精液的味道，斑不会喜欢他哺给他的。</p>
<p>斑着实花了一会儿时间才吃力地集中起涣散的瞳孔。他想要坐起来，但身体似乎不听使唤，尝试了两次都失败地跌回床铺。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>带土咬着牙看斑和不听话的半边身体搏斗，压在心口的那句话冲口而出：“你不要——”话还没说完，斑重新掌控了肌肉，一脚把他蹬下了床。整个房间里都铺着软绵绵的羊毛地毯，但带土还是因为头磕在了床头柜上而痛得呲牙咧嘴。</p>
<p>他抱着头坐起来，眼前一双赤裸的白脚，脚踝细细的，脚面上浮凸着青筋。</p>
<p>斑的声音散漫地在他头顶响起：“用这个，肏你自己。”</p>
<p>宇智波带土沉默着，心脏在空洞的胸腔咚咚跳动，震得他喉咙发麻，发不出一丝声音。</p>
<p>从听到斑的指令的那一刻起他开始困倦和耳鸣，一些被他埋藏在心底的回忆碎片稀稀拉拉地重新出现在脑海，他想到了烟和酒的味道，还有男人的汗臭和令人不适的嗡嗡嗤笑。反胃感升起来，牙根重新回忆起了胃酸的苦涩。</p>
<p>他用了全身的力气才仰躺在床上，斑贴心地把跳蛋抹好润滑塞进他手里，帮他塞进后穴。</p>
<p>而此时带土已经开始干呕了，他把手掌覆在自己脸上，但因为过于用力差点憋死自己。好在斑已经陪他走出来了。他感觉到斑就站在床边，柔和的身体轮廓不远不近地熨帖着他的心，于是带土深吸一口气，把小玩具死摁在了那个令他颤抖的凸起，一片五彩斑斓的色块从眼前闪过。</p>
<p>带土感觉到自己似乎射了，或者是尿了，总之他感觉到了爽，黏糊糊的口水糊在下巴上，他睁大眼睛去找斑，斑叹了口气，走过来用袖子擦掉了他的眼泪。</p>
<p>“BOSS.”带土虚弱地出声。他今天还没有喊出过这个称呼。</p>
<p>他看到在自己缓缓恢复精神的时候，斑已经穿好了备用的衣物，以往合身的西服看着有些宽松，曾经能撑起那身衣服的圆润臀部和饱满胸肌都因为主人的消瘦而不甘地消失了。</p>
<p>带土想要起身阻拦，随即惊讶地意识到自己被一双货真价实的手铐拷在了床头。</p>
<p>“斑！”他失控地喊出声，意识到自己做了一件天大的错事。</p>
<p>“你不能这样！宇智波斑！你——”带土意识到自己直呼了对方的名字，看着斑走进，条件反射地闭上了眼睛。他以为会有一个响亮的耳光落在自己脸上，于是不由自主地闭上眼睛向右侧过头去，把光滑的半张脸偏露出来——</p>
<p>但什么也没发生。带土眯着眼，看着斑面无表情地捡起了枕边掉落的手套。</p>
<p>斑把那双纤长漂亮的手塞进手套里，抬眼间已经彻底换上了黑手党内部干员熟悉的那种高傲又嘲讽的神情。</p>
<p>传说中的“黑玫瑰”冲养子挥了挥手，头也不回地下了楼。</p>
<p>带土低低地吼着，手铐和床头木栅相撞发出哐哐巨响，木屑纷飞，他仿佛一只被抛弃的大狗狂怒地冲拴着自己的锁链发泄，但一无所获。</p>
<p>“斑——”他终于扯断了木栅，冲到窗户边，楼下他那辆黑色的丰田埃尔法已经不见了。</p>
<p>带土腿一软，跌坐在地。手机响起，他连滚带爬地跑去接；“带土啊，别忘了我和你说过的。”斑的声音带着愉悦，话筒那边有纸张翻动的声音，喀，似乎有人打响了火机。</p>
<p>带土还没来得及说什么，电话就被挂断了。他颓靡地坐倒，随着最后一丝晚霞被扼死在海面，屋里彻底黑了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>十年后，曾经负责过剿灭团扇黑手党的警官意外地在拉斯维加斯度假时看到了宇智波带土。他惊讶地看着那个逃脱了电椅成功洗白的男人，不由自主地伸长了脖子去看他身边人的长相——一点也不像那个人啊，警官诧异地想。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>后记：讲故事水平太差了所以补一下。斑有个拖油瓶往上爬也挺不容易，带土小时候还好，大了一点趁斑没注意就被对头lun了，用了很久才走出来，两个人相依为命过了很多年直到斑坐稳了首领的位置。<br/>现在局势很不好，斑又得了绝症，于是自己开车烧了整个黑手党据点和里面的文件，堍杀人走私的证据都没了，请个好律师就能顺利脱身。<br/>斑和堍这晚上是最后一炮，斑决定去死所以要给堍彻底洗掉当年那点恐惧，堍不想辜负斑的心意又觉得斑活着比什么都重要。其实他有无数个机会拦住斑，但他太听话了所以没有。<br/>Por una Cabeza大家很熟悉了，《只差一步》，于是他们真的只差了一步。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>